Out of this world
by The XY sisters
Summary: "How the hell did you get in my house!"Sasuke had screamed, a rare sight indeed but you would do the same if you found a strange girl with cat ears and tail standing in the middle of your living room...naked...AU.
1. Chapter 1:Supernatural is a fairy tale

Chapter 1:Supernatural is a fairy tale

Day:5th Month:April Year:XXXX

It was a lovely day in Konoha City, brids were singing, the sun was shining, a perfect day for children to fly kites. Yes, a lovely day for a picnic, a lovely day for young couples to go on dates, a lovely day for family outings or a lovely day for playing fetch with dogs...you get the idea. Except, that was a lie. It was raining, heavily, the sky was gray and gloomy, no signs of sun light to be spotted for miles. And a clown just burst a balloon in front of a child's birthday party. This my friend, is why Uchiha Sasuke lives.

The man loves these kind of days, this is the reason why his friends (or what he likes to call people he can tolerate just because he can) sometimes call him heartless emotionless emo. He gets 'heartless' and 'emotionless' but 'emo'? Dosen't 'emotionless' already mean 'emo'? Idiots. They are idiots, all of them. Uchiha Sasuke was the second heir to the Uchiha Coaperations, thanks to his damn brother for being born first (or him being born second). But right now, he could give a fuck about the Uchiha Coaperations. If they ever need him (which he doubts) then they should have given him the title of Uchiha Coaperations head. Him! Not Itachi. Him! But the only other way for him to become the head of Uchiha Coaperations was if something were to happen to Itachi. And he doesn't want that. Even though he hates him, he was still family. So he doesn't give a fucking damn about the Uchiha Coaperations anymore.

So instead, he decided to chase a dream he considered many times when he was a child. An inoccent child that doesn't know a thing about how fucked up reality can be. Anyway he decided to become a police officer. Since he can kick people's butts when he gets angered... I mean kick people's butts for justice! Yeah... that's what I meant... Well, after collage of course. So here he was now, in his quite and lonely appartment watching the news chanel with bored and droopy eyes as a yawn came to.

All the news was talking about was unreasonable and unlogical things, and by that I mean UFO sightings. Why do people need to waste their prescious time on such ridiculous things? The supernatural? The supernatural are all stupid things stupid people made up. A waste of time and money. All a bunch of idiotic dunces that chase fairy tales. Do you know why they call it a 'fairy tale'?** Because. They. Don't. Exist.**

Sasuke gave one last yawn before he shut the television and went to get a glass of water for his dry mouth. It was a Sunday and he had no intentions of going out with his friends but he had no choice. The blonde idiot known as Naruto had some of his notes, so if he ever wanted to see them again he would have to go meet up with them idiots. Why would they choose such a day to go on an outing even though the weather was bad? He has no idea. At least one of them will side with his opinion, and by one of them I literally mean one of them. And that one of them is named Hyuuga Neji. Oh how Sasuke lothes him from the bottom of his small cold stoney heart. And people say he doesn't have a heart, hah!

He swers (and oh he will) that if they call him out for pointless means and so god help him, he will rip out their intestines and feed it to his dogs (after he buys them). So Naruto better have pretty damn good reason to call him out on this lovely day. On second thought maybe he doesn't like the rain as much. He is sure to get wet from this down pour, he'd better take a cab to their meeting place... The troubles he has to go through for this...

* * *

><p>The raven head heaved a heavy sigh before taking a step through the cafe doors, and there they were. Naruto was franticly waving at him to hurry over as Shikamaru's snoring could be heard all the way here. Neji was drinking what Sasuke asume was tea, Sai was sketching something, Gaara was staring out the window, Kiba was trying to hide his dog under his jacket so he won't get kicked out, blah blah blah there were more he failed to mention like Lee, Chouji, Shino and Kankuro.<p>

Sasuke stalked over a put his hand out, wanting to get his notes back and then getting the hell out of here. But unfortunately Naruto failed to understand the meaning and slapped his out stretched palm, thinking it was a high five. Sasuke's hand stayed. "Idiot, where are my notes?"Sasuke scowled and glared at him.

"Wha?"the blonde said, sharing a confused look.

Everyone around the table turned to look at the two. Sasuke desperately wanted to scream 'mind your own fucking buisness' but didn't since it would cause a scene. Insted his glare hardened and he retracted his out stretched hand. "My. Notes. Dobe."he growled out as his hands clenched into a fist.

"Oh... yeah, about that...haha, I kinda forgot about it."the blonde sheepishly said as he scratched the back of his head.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Then you better have a damn good reason to call me out here. Or you're going to hear from my fist."he warned with a final glare before taking a seat beside a snoring Shikamaru.

The sapphire eyed blonde nodded and visibly gulped. Good. He fears him.

"Alright, since we'll be graduating from high school and attending collage next semester, I thought it would be fun to at least do something together. Ya konw make a memory we all won't forget"Naruto started and then recived a glare from Sasuke. That was the most stupidest idea ever.

"THAT IS THE MOST YOUTHFUL IDEA EVER! I humbly applaud you Naruto."Lee said and started clapping liked a seal that was high.

"Naruto."Neji started, eyes glued to his cup of tea. "Both Lee and I _are _collage students."he finished with a scowl towards the bubbling blonde.

"So?" At this Neji face palmed. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Kiba tried to wake 'Sleeping Beauty' up by poking him. "Baka..."Neji mumbled.

"Oh no! Shikamaru, wake up! Temari's here with a marker pen!"Kiba screamed, succesfully waking the lazy gunius as he frantically look around for said blonde in four pigtails. The dog lover then started laughing hesterically at him, making everyone around the cafe look towards their direction.

Shikamaru then glared at him and elbowed him in the ribs, effectively shuting him up.

Again, idiots they are all idiots. And he is surrounded by them. "Dobe, out with it."

"Eh? That's all I got."

And that was when Sasuke lost his temper and lunged at the sapphire eyed blonde. Unfortunetly Shikamaru and Sai held him back. He growled at both of them before shoving them off and plopping back in his seat. Seriously though, if they haven't stopped him then they would have lost a friend. Other then being heartless and emotionless, Sasuke was known for being too violent and anti-social. His friends had tried sending him to anger management classes but he flicked them off. Don't need some freak tellimg him what to do. They even tried a counselor and that didn't end so well...

"Anyway, have you guys heard the news about the UFO sightings?"Kankuro chided, changing the subject of the conversation.

"I have. It was somewhere near where Sasuke lives is it not?"Sai answered as his sketching came to a stop.

"Hahaha! Better becareful not to get adopted by ailiens Sasuke-teme. Your fangirls won't appreciat that!"Naruto joked and snickered at him.

"I will grined you in a blender."the onyx eyed teen stated calmly. Are they going on about this too? Again, a waste of time. So stupid these people. Le sigh~

Naruto gave him a horrified look. The rest around the table only snickered at the two rivals slash best friends. Hard to belive that such an outgoing bright person could befriend such an anti-social dark person. Total opposites and they are both friends, best friends. 'Rivals' is also an appropriote term for both of them too. Ever been on the same basketball team with these two airheads? Well, let's just say Ame High won by default last year...

"So what of the UFO sightings?"Gaara intervened before Naruto shit his pants.

"Well, I heard they found a huge crater by XXX street"Kankuro continued.

"Hn. That is quiet close to my appartment..."Sasuke muttered while looking out the window. It seems the rain has stopped.

"A huge crater huh?"Chouji said through stuffing chips in his mouth.

"Yes, I belive experts are over there trying to find the cause of it."Sai said.

"You know, it could be some funny guy trying to play a prank on them."Shikamaru pipped and yawned.

"Wouldn't that be cool!"Naruto exclaimed.

"No. It is not."Neji said.

"Ugh, so Naruto, when are ya planing to do this' making memories' thing?"Kiba said through a bored tone.

"When I think of something."the blonde said and half-heartedly shrugged.

"Well."Sasuke said as he stood to his full hight. "This was a waste of my time."he scowled.

"Are you taking your leave Sasuke-san?"Lee asked.

"Yes. And I'm sure I won't regret it."the onyx eyed raven head said and glared at the blonde. "You'd better hand me my notes tomorrow dobe."he sternly said and bid everyone farewell.

Walking out the cafe Sasuke then remembered he was running out of tometoes and groceries. In the end he can't peacefully go home without thinking on his shortage of tomatoes, so he went the direction of the supermarket.

* * *

><p>This was stupid. Even the people at the supermarket were talking about the UFO sighting shit. And the television displays were set on the news chanel, and the news reporters were still talking about it too! To hell with these people, Sasuke was sick of this shit. Sighing, he quickly paid for the tomatoes and groceries and stalked out of the supermarket . Because he heard girls giggling behind him and he doesn't want to fucking deal with them right now.<p>

With the groceries in tow, the raven head quickly called a taxi and headed home, still annoyed and still irritated. And nobody better tell him that 'annoyed' and 'irritated' has the same meaning or he will fucking murder that person.

Finally in his appartment, he kicked off his day old shoes and head towards the kitchen to put the tomatoes and groceries away. This appartment. This beautiful spacious appartment, Sasuke had bought it himself using the money he saved since young. Their parents always give them their allowence ever week when young. His friends would always tell him the money was 'too much' for it to even be considered an allowence. But no. The Uchiha's were filthy sinkin' rich so money was never a problem. So your probably wondering why he didn't just ask his parents to sponser him this huge appartment Naruto and friends consider a penthouse. Well, long story short he wants to show them his not worthless and can do things by himself, he was independent. He was not mama's 'Sasu-chan'...er... anymore... So he opted for a part-time job. As what you ask? Well, just a normal casher at a cafe... and a frigging waiter sometimes when their short on staff. Truthfully he hates filling in as a waiter, Sai had once told him that his fan base increassed by... a lot, just because he wore the waiter's uniform to fill in for the blonde idiot. And yes, Naruto and a few of his friends work there too. The pay there was really good. So money was really _really _ not a problem.

When he was done with putting the tomatoes and groceries away, he decided to take a nap on his comfy (also expensive but cheap to him) black leather sofa. Slowly walking to his living room he heard a sound of glass breaking coming from it. His steps quickened. Was it a burglar? But he was on the fucking eleventh floor! So it couldn't possibly be a burglar, not to mention the security of this place was very tight. And it better not be some stupid kid's ball, or he will murder said kid. Then again, he was on the eleventh floor, no scrawny kid would be able to kick that hard. Would they? No. So the hell was the breaking glass sound from?

Upon reaching the living room he had not expected to find two things. One:the glass sliding door was broken, glass was shattered everywhere (it's gonna be a pain to clean it up later). Two:there was a naked cat lady standing in the middle of mess. Holy Susanoo. What in the name of the six sage of paths happend here?

* * *

><p>Her eyes were so green... Sasuke tried to focus on that and forbid his eyes to travel anymore further. But then again... NO! Bad Sasuke! "How the hell did you get in my house!"he had screamed, such a rare sight. And to top it all of, he was even blushing. The Uchiha Sasuke was blushing as red as his favorite fruit. This was a precious moment we should all kick back and imagine this sight! Too bad all good things would have to come to an end as Sasuke quickly grabed a near by blanket on his sofa and draped it over her.<p>

Now that it was safe to look...erm... he looked... Her hair was pink... okay enough looking. This girl is crazy he concluded, who had pink hair? Who would be crazy enough to dye their own hair pink? And why pink? Why not blue or purple or fucking green? Ya know what? Nevermind... Maybe he should just call the police. Wait... would the police even belive him? I mean if you were to come in and see a guy with a girl that was not clothed then the blame would automatically be pointed towards the guy. So no police. Maybe the hospital, I mean she was crazy... or maybe not, it could be one of his fangirls... that was crazy so maybe hospital is a good choice. But first, answers. Why the hell dose she have cat ears? And a tail no less... man she had nice legs... NO! Bad, bad, bad thoughts Sasuke! Very very bad thoughts.

"Alright, who are you?"he questioned, trying to keep a neutral face.

No answer. All she did was stare at him curioisly and innocently. Well, she won't be so innocent when he-STOP! All bad and indecent thoughts should be kept in a box deep deep deep in his brain. And damn the hormones! That was until her left cat ear twitched... THE THING IS FUCKING ATTATCHED TO HER, WHAT THE HELL! What is she!? Who is she!? Why him!?

"L-look lady, can you please answer the question."he stuttered out... wait 'stuttered'? He stuttered!?

Silence, as she only continued to stare curiously at him. If the lady doesn't stop that he will run out the balcony and jump off. "A human life form. You are the first I have seen."the weird girl said as she reached out to touch his face. In which he flinched away and stared at her. Did she say human life form? He would have to read this fanfiction all over again to confirm it. But she did say it. Is she not human!?

All the sudden news and what people were talking about this pass few hours struck him. Was that a fucking warning on his fate!? Well, that was a stupid way to put the warnings, author-san no baka! Was she a fucking ailien!? No no no no no, this can't be. This can't fucking be! But it is! Okay, the first thing to do was to stop mentally panicking. Maybe she's not an alilien...

"What do you mean 'human life form'?"he cautiously questioned as he tried to move away from her incoming hand.

"Oh, I did not mean to be rude. It is just... it is the first time I have encountered a really human being, and a male no less!"she sort of answered and smiled. Sigh. If only she wasn't an ailien...

"So you're an ailien?"he asked, not quite beliving it.

"Ailien? Is that what you humans call us? Well, if that is the case then yes, I am an 'ailien'."she said and giggled. Man she was cute...

"Why are you here? On earth I mean."

"I am in hiding from someone"

"Oh? Who?"

"I am sorry, but that is classified information."

"Right, so that big crater..."

"Oh! Terribly sorry that was caused by me when I landed."

Sasuke stared at her, an ailien huh? "Okay, I'm calling the authorities"the raven head said. But before he could run of to the phone, she grabed hold of his arm with both her hands. And man was his arm terribly close to her chest.

"Please don't! Let me stay with you please! I will not be a bother I promise!"she pleaded as he tried to get her to realese him before he loses it.

"P-please let go"he said, stumbling on his words as a blush slowly formed on his face.

"I will not , not untill you give me your word!"

"Alright fine!"he said as she finally realsed him.

"I am forever greatful to you. Thank you."she said and grinned. "Oh! To whom do I owe my gratitued to?"she questioned, eyes curiously peering at him.

"...Uchiha S-Sasuke..."the onyx eyed man said with what little dignity he had left.

"You may address me as Onuraharukas!"er... Onu...rahar...ukas? Said with out missing a beat.

The onyx eyed raven head only stared at her... How the hell do you pronounce Onuro-Onurah-oh fuck it! How the hell do you pronounce that anyway? "You know, you could try making up a more...uh... normal name. Since you'll be staying on earth for awhile." Before she spoke again, he beat her to it. "Something Japanese and easy to pronounce."he said.

"...oh... em...how about...Sakura? ...Haruno Sakura"she said with a confused look.

"That's...not bad. I mean you hair colour is kind of like-"

"What do you mean? I simply spelled my name backwards."the pinkette stated.

Oh the ironny... Now the only thing left for her to look more civilized was to get rid of the cat ears and tail...and get her some clothes. Now how would they be able to do that? The ears should be easy to hide, since she could hide it under a hat or a hoddie. But the tail...And not to mention where was he going to get clothes for her?

"Hey Sasuke-kun?"he twitched at the add in stuffix. "Do humans always wear clothing?"

Stupid question! Of course they do! "Yes, except when we bath."he explained. He then remembered on old hoddie he had at the back of his closet. It should fit her just fine or it will just be too big. Well big is better then small. He gestured for her to follow as he lead her to his room and told her to wait outside the door. He then begun looking for the hoddie mentioned earlier as he pushed aside his other clothing. And just behind one of his button up shirt laid the piece of clothing he was looking for, the blue hoddie jacket. He picked it up and head towards his room door and handed it to her.

Sakura stared at the piece of clothing in her hands. She then thanked Sasuke and let the blanket covering her unclothed body drop to the floor as the raven head immediatly blushed and averted his eyes away. "When you change clothing or take a bath, you do not let a guy witness it understand?"it was like he was lecturing a child. A really cute and sexy looking child... Maybe he should have abandoed his homones instead of his emotions...

"Oh! Am I causing you discomfort? I am terribly sorry!"she said after she put on the piece of clothing. Maybe he should not have lend her the clothing... the things was to big for her as it reached mid tight and she looked so damn innocent he thought he was going to lose it.

"...right, I going to get dinner started. So stay on the sofa and don't touch anything, got it?"Sasuke spoke as he gathered the blanket in his hands and folded it before putting it back on the couch. If you are wondering why he has an extra blanket on his couch then the reason to that is simple. Since he has school to attend and a part-time job to work at he normally comes home by seven. He then eats dinner and studies on the sofa because it was so much more comfortable then the chair in his study room.

And as for a place for Sakura to temporary sleep in then he has an extra room. He only uses it when there is guest. So you could say it was a guest room.

Sighing he ignited the stove and started to cook dinner... for two. What do ailiens eat anyways?

* * *

><p>"That was an enjoyable meal! Thank you so much again! I really am truely greatful to you, Sasuke-kun!"the virdian eyed pinkette chripped as a grin made its way to her face.<p>

"Yeah...well, you're welcome he"he said and smirked.

It was late, he noted. He should take a shower and head to bed soon, after all, he had school in the morning. So what about Sakura? He eyed her as she yawned, he'll just tell her not to do anything stupid while he was out. After all she was dependable, right? He sighed again as he got up and collected the dishes to wash them. But no. Sakura had interrupted him and said she would do the dishes instead. He only stared at her and once again sighed as he let her do as she pleased. She better not break anything. And she didn't. So she was quite dependable. Sakura had then laughed and said that her planet had the same kind of living style as earth, so she knew how to do house work. That put Sasuke at ease quite a bit as he lead her to her temporary room.

Sasuke then head to his room's connected bathroom and begun to take a shower. That dobe better return his notes tomorrow, or he will have to take drastic measures. After he was done he stepped out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist and went to look for a track bottom and shirt. Untill Sakura barged in, asking if she could have an extra pillow but paused as she saw what he was only in.

"I-I-I a-am so so-sorry I didn't know! Em, ah, you can forget about the extra pillow! Ah... Ahem I-I'll be taking my leave th-then, good night!"face flushed and beat red she quickly slamed the door shut, leaving a speechless Sasuke to stare at the place she once stood.

What just happend? Wasn't she herself naked just a few hours ago too? And she even questioned if humans wore clothes all the time too. Such a strange girl. He shook his head as started wearing his clothes. He then fell on his bed and stared at the ceilling. Wait, what did he just agree to? An ailien was to live with him starting today... the hell has he gotten himself into!

* * *

><p><strong>Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto.<strong>

**A/N: Man did I enjoy writing this! Do stay tune for the next chapter! And remember to riview if it isn't too much**

**-Y**


	2. Chapter 2:Who says I'm defensive?

Chapter 2:Who says I'm defensive?

Day:10th Month:April Year:XXXX

Five days, five weird awkward days Sasuke has been living with Sakura. He doesn't think the girl knows personal space. When he got back from school the other day, she straight on takled him. Why? To show him she found a spider web. Sasuke wasn't the type to like physical contact, so he some how felt violated. Not to mention she had a bewildered expression on her face that he found adorable. Oh, and the blonde idiot hasn't even return his notes! The next day, he found himself on the hard cold floor. Apperantly, the bubbling pinkette forgot to warn him she was mopping the floor, thus leading poor him to slip and knock his head on the table which just so happens to be there. On the bright side, he woke up to Sakura who was staring down at him with big appolegetic eyes and was repeatedly saying she was sorry. Problem was, she was standing above him and the only thing she was wearing was that blue hoddie jacket without any pants... so you could probably guessed what happend.

The other three days just got weirder, the pinkette wanted to do the laundry, so he let her. But he forgot to remove his boxers from said laundry and apperantly she found it. She had held it in front of his face and questioned him what it was too. He had never been so embarrassed in his entire life. The next day she found out about the internet, and immediatly knew how to use it. Then she found something on the net that had something to do with porn. Her questions had fallen on deaf ears as the raven head desperately tried to block out any web site that included so. While today he managed to get out of the house while she was still asleep. And here he was now, at school, almost dead and with what little dignity he had left.

The onyx eyed male had his face planted on the table, unmoving and unresponding to anyone who greeted him. He was beat, tired as hell. Just as he was about to fall asleep, Naruto came from behinde to slap him on his back, hard. Sasuke jolted up to glare at the sapphire eyed blonde as he tried to ignore the stinging pain on his back. What gives him the right to simply slap the almightly Uchiha Sasuke on the back!?

"What do you want dobe!?"he growled lowly as his glare intensified.

"Whoa, teme you look like a zombie!"the blonde snickered.

"I agree, you look and sound bitchy-er then usual."Kiba said as he joined Naruto.

"Anyway, guess who's got a date tonight!"Naruto grined widely, showing his teeth which had a little green lettuce stuck in between.

"Who? Your grandmother?"Sasuke rudely accused. In turn, it was Naruto who glared this time as Kiba started laughing hysterically, attracting the whole class's attention.

"What's so funny?"a new voice interupted.

"Oh, Suigetsu, Juugo!"Kiba started as his laughing came to a pause. The shark like male simply grinned as his orange hair companion nodded in greeting.

"Sorry we couldn't make it the other day."

"It's alright."

"So, what was so funny?"Juugo questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Well you se-"

"DAMN IT TEME!"Naruto yelled as he takled the raven head.

"Dobe, get off!"Sasuke said as he kicked the blonde. Naruto stumbled off and ran into Kiba as he yelped in surprise. Both tripped over each other's and ended up knocking themselves out as they bump their head against a desk. Juugo and Suigetsu both cringed as they heard the loud 'thump' sound emitting from the two.

* * *

><p>"What have you guys done now!?"a baby blue eyed blonde shrieked as she cluched her head.<p>

"They fucked each other?"Sai chided. He then received multiple glares.

"Not helping Sai!"Sasuke hissed as watched Naruto and Kiba groan and continue to cluched their hurting heads.

Unfortunately for them, Tsunade, their dean, had just had to bear witness to their 'little argument' in the classroom just a few minutes ago. So her being the dean and all did what she did and called them to her office. So now Sasuke along with Naruto and Kiba were seated outside the dean's office waitting to be called in. Problem was that Ino, Sai's girlfriend, had spotted them and was now freaking out for no apperent reason. The pale teen was yet of help either.

Damn it! What if they called his parents!? Not good, not good, NOT GOOD! His father would definitely give him 'That Gaze' and Itachi will give him that stupid 'I told you so face'. He doesn't want to be told so! Couldn't that damn Tsunade just give them (or better yet, only him) a slap on the wrist and just call it a day? Or couldn't she just do what american schools do and give them detention? Anything, _anything_ but call his parents! Looking to his left, he saw Naruto rocking back and forth as he kept mumbling prayers to God not to let Tsunade call his parents too, as his mother was a demon to be fear of.

"I take it I was correct?"Sai said, smiling that stupid fake smile of his.

"No. You. Are. Not!"the three simultaneously hissed as they glared daggers at him. If looks could kill, Sai would have already died thrice.

"Argh, you three are hopeless!"Ino exclaimed and face-palmed.

"Like you're any better..."Kiba grumbled.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Good!"

Ino surpassed a scowl and heaved a sigh as her gaze landed on a pathetic looking Naruto, she then smirked. "Congrats Naruto! You're finally a man!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"the dumbfounded sapphire eyed blonde questioned.

"What Ino means is that you finally grew some balls!"Sai gleefully exclaimed.

Kiba started snickering as Naruto gaped at the pale raven head. Wasn't this a pointless conversation? What do the mean by the dobe finally growing some balls? More importantly, does Naruto even have the ability to grow balls? He snorted at that thought as their attention focused on him. Ignoring them, Sasuke the wondered when was Tsunade going to call them into his office. Maybe he'll just have to deal with Itachi's 'I told you so's and his father's cold gaze. Better to get it over with right? No amount of self pitying will help. Besides, he'll have a little friend to return to later.

"...why not have it at Sasuke's place?" Okey, hold the phone. What in tarnations are these idiots talking about now? Ruining his train of thought just like that. What do they mean by 'have it at his place'?

"What are you idiots rambling about now? What do you mean my place?"

"Incase you haven't so rudefully heard me just now, Naruto finally asked Hinata out!"the baby blue eyed blonde giddyly said as she clasped her hands together.

"Long story short, we're going to clelebrate Naruto's manhood and throw a party at your place!"the dog lover said.

...Naruto's manhood... Seriously!? This is Naruto we're talking about! The Naruto that still thinks kissing is gross, and he's asked a girl out!? Nevermind him finally being a man. Nevermind him finally growing some balls to asks the female Hyuuga out. Nevermind him going on dates and missing guys night. Nevermind _him _getting a girlfriend before the Sasuke Uchiha. But one things for sure,** they are not having that party at his appartment! **He could care less about Naruto's manhood. It's just that them having a party for such a useless thing is such a waste of money. So to hell with them idiots! Or maybe 1)Tartarus is better...

Call it being defensive and all but what if they found out about Sakura? What would they think if they found Sakura? Well maybe they would a)think he is some psyco rapist. b)Think that he is the type to take adventage of innocent girls and/or c)notice she was the ailien responsible for the UFO Sightings that the news repeatedly announced and report her to the authorities. Either way, all options are bad. So no inviting them to his appartment for awhile.

"Hell no. You are not to celebrate Naruto's so called manhood at my place."the raven head sternly said with a scowl.

"B-but why not!? I mean, your place is even bigger than my house!"Kiba said, disbelief writen all over his face before shifting into a look of suspicion as his chocolate brown eyes narrowed. "Or are you hiding some thing? You always let us go to your place, so why?"

"Hn, just because."

"That's not an answer Sasuke."Ino butted in.

"Tch, 'just because' means 'just because', now shut up!"

"Can't belive I'm accually agreeing with Kiba, but he's right. You seem more defensive than usual Teme, dattebayo!"

"I agree, Inuzuka has a point. Er... for once."

"What's that suppose to mean!?"an enraged Kiba questioned an innocent looking Sai.

"It means exactly what I said. Hm... or do you not understand Japanese?"

"Why I otta-"

"Boys, calm down! Especially you Kiba!"the baby blue eyed blonde scolded and sent a glare towards the dog lover.

"Wha-!? He started it! And why do you glare at me instead of him!"

"Because he's only telling the truth, right Sai?"

"Yes beautiful."Sai said as he sent a smile towards Ino.

"Aw Sai, you flatter me~"she said as she gave a giddy laugh.

Sasuke gave a disgusted look as both Naruto and Kiba snorted at them. Sasuke sometimes wonder how the two even got togather.

"Anyway, back to more important matters at hand. Sasuke, reason!"

Sasuke sent them all his infamous Uchiha death glare. "I won't let you guys come to my appartment because it's always a mess when you guys leave!"he growled out.

"Oh, well that has an easy solution. Since we'll be only inviting our group of fabulous people, we can all pitch in and help clean the place once we're done partying!"Ino said and gave them a winning grin.

"Do you not understand the meaning of 'no'?"

The platinum blonde frowned along with the other three male teens. Once Sasuke sets his mind on something then it's useless to argue.

"Hn."Sasuke said in response to their disapointed looks and turn the other direction as not to face them. He doesn't see the need to waste time and money on this useless matter. But they were still his friends (*cough**cough* people he can toerate *cough*) weren't they? He mentally sigh at what was to come out of his mouth. "If you really want to celebrate the Dobe's so called manhood then I know someone... I can reserve the place to have that stupid party of yours."

At this Naruto grinned that stupid grin of his and hook an arm around the onyx eyed teen. "Aw Teme, I knew you were a 2)Tsundere but this is just adorable!"the blonde cooed and poke Sasuke's cheek.

"Thanks man! I knew you would pull us through!"Kiba said as he too grinned.

"Can't belive I doubted you, thanks!"a smirking Ino voiced.

"Yes, thanks for being rude to us and then being nice to us Sasuke."Sai said as he earned a glare from said onyx eyed raven head.

"By the way, where is it held Sasuke?"Ino questioned, trying to save her boyfriend from Sasuke's death glare.

"... Kisame's Sea Food..."

"Dude isn't that place crazy expensive!"

"Kisame? Ain't that Itachi's weird blue friend, ey Teme?"

"...just be greatful I'm doing this for you all."

"We sure are! Oh and ca-"Ino started but got interuped by Shizune, Tsunade's secretary.

"Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san and Inuzuka-san, Tsunade will see you now."

Groanning all three teens stood and headed towards Tsunade's office. Really, Sasuke could kill right now, he would have to talk to his brother to get the place reserved for that stupid meaningless party they are planning, and he hates talking to his brother. This is mainly because Itachi would always twist his wordings and make fun of him. Not to mention the forehead poking, oh how he hates the forehead poking. *Le sigh~* The things he does to satisfy his friends.

Once in Tsunade's office, Sasuke immediatly felt worse. Who's to say she really had gone and call their parents and who's to say she has thought of a plan to humiliate them three. Tsunade had never taken much liking to the raven head, not to mention she absolutely despised to top it all of she loves to embarrass students. The punishment normally had something to do with satisfying her bored self, only its worse and absolutely embarassing. So this is definitely a problem.

"So, I'm guessing Naruto was the one who started the fight."she stated. Not questioned, stated. "This then resulted in Uchiha to kick him and thus making Inuzuka a victim, am I correct?"

The two slowly nodded as Sasuke rolled his onyx black eyes.

"Okay, I won't call your parents..."Naruto and Kiba gave a relived sigh as Sasuke stood neutral. "...but, you will all face diffrent punishments."at this the two loudmouthes stiften. You could practically see the mischeif in her hazel coloured eyes as a smirk played its way to her face.

"Naruto receiving the worse punishment since he started it-"

"But Tsunade-baa-chan!"

A vein popped. "I told you not to call me that!"she growled, effectively making Naruto shut his mouth. Tsunade and Naruto had been acquainted since Naruto was an elementary school student. He only got to know her because Jiraya, his godfather and their work manager was a friend of her's. So Naruto being the disrespectful child he was decided to call her Tsunade-baa-chan, saying it suited her age and appearance. Naruto then received a duoble beating from both Tsunade and his scary demon mother, Uzumaki Kushina, for being disrespectful. Of course Naruto feared her temper and unhuman like strength, but does he learn? No, no he doesn't.

Tsunade's angered face then morphed back into her smirking one. "Naruto, you will be stuck with helping the cafeteria workers..."

"Eh? That's it? I thou-"

"Oh no. You'll be helping them in their working uniform, and by that I mean the female workers uniform. Your punishment will end untill I am satisfied."the hazel eyed blonde announced, smirk still plastered on her face.

Naruto could only stare at her, mouth agape as Kiba snickered at him from the side.

"Ah Inuzuka, humouress aren't you? Well since you're a victim of these two then I'll make your punishment less extrem."

"Eh!? Bu-but I'm a victim! Why do I also get punish!?"the brunette questoned, finger pointed towards himself.

"Well then, you should've stopped the fight before I came by."

"B-but-"

"Your punishment will be to assist Gai-sensei every morning till this month ends."

"G-Gai-sensei!? Wh-"Kiba tried to say but got silenced by Tsunade as she raised a hand in warning.

"My, my, Uchiha Sasuke. What a plesant surprise."and Sasuke sweared she smiled a smile only Cheshire cat could.

"Well you knocked both these idiots out, but Naruto did provoke you right? Or were you having another one of you period mood swings?"she said as her gaze setled on him.

"Hn."

"So you're going all caveman on me and pretend you don't know any more vocabulary ey? Either way, your punishment is as bad as Naruto's."she paused and smirked. The raven head could tell just by that smirk that she has something installed for him... and it won't be good.

"Oh how I'm going to enjoy this~ Uchiha, your punishment will be to assist the Film Club."

"...that's not all is it?"the onyx eyed teen questioned, brow raised.

"Tsk, tsk. No, it's not. Apperantly the film club can't find any one to fill in for one of the mascot costums they plan on using for one of their new film, so you will be helping them. Understand? Or do you need me to speak caveman?"

"Hn."he grunted as he glared. This lady's getting creative with the punishments isn't she? This is going to be a big problem for the student body, the school even.

"You will be freed form your punishment once they complete the film they are working on. All your punishments will be starting next week, so buckle up boys, the rides gonna be wild."she said, smirk still present as she showed them to the door.

* * *

><p>Why won't they stop fucking laughing!? It's not that funny is it? The raven head was currently in the cafeteria with his normal group of friends, since recess started just a few minutes ago. Apperantly Ino, that blonde chatter box,had gone and told everyone around them about the party and them getting in trouble with Tsunade. And it would seem that they are more interested in finding out what happened with the dean instead of the party. So the three were required (more like forced) to voice it out. So now they were laughing at their poor misfortune and Sasuke hated it, hated them.<p>

"Dude, altough it's hilarious, I will say that it was creative of her."Suigetsu said as his snickering came to a halt.

"Still, we really should thank her for putting Sasuke in this position, since we really couldn't find anyone to play one of the mascots. Oh! No offence Sasuke."the buff orang head said with an apologetic smile towards the frowning raven head.

Sasuke couldn't really reply rudely to Juugo, he was one of the few people who he could really depend on after all. So all the raven head could do was reply with a grunt.

"Oh yeah, you guys are in the Film Club aren't you?"Choji questioned, pausing mid-way of eating his chips.

"Yep! Me, Juugo and unfortunately Karin."Suigetsu said as his mood darkend with the mention of the red head.

"...you still can't get over the break up can you?"Shikamaru said, noticing the Suigetsu's sudden change in mood.

"Che!"he replied and glared at his food.

"What did you guys fight over anyway?"Ino questioned.

"Nah~ It was nothing, the break up was mostly my fault anyway..."

"Sui-Suigetsu-san you really are earnest aren't y-you?"Hinata, Neji's cousin said as she gave him a sad look.

"Yeah..."

"Aw, don't worry Suigetsu! Maybe you'll find someone pretty and nice like Hinata-chan someday, dattebayo!"the sapphire eyed blonde said, trying to cheer him up whilst lighting the mood.

"...thanks..."Suigetsu said and gave a sad smile. "But you know... I really did like her..."

"Al-alright can we stop with the sob story before I cry?"Kiba said, his eyes were really starting to water...

"Right, right. Anyway, congrats Naruto, Hinata."Suigetsu said, giving them a toothy grin.

And that's when the dam broke and both Naruto and Kiba ran to give the poor child a hug. "You poor thing! We're so sorry to bring this up! R-right Naruto?"the blonde couldn't even reply as his hiccuping didn't stop.

"Idiots..."Sasuke muttered and turned to see Gaara, Kankuro and their sister, Temari, coming over.

"Wow, what did I miss?"the dirty blonde questioned with a raised eyebrow as she gazed at both Kiba and Naruto crying their eyes out.

"Well, we were laughing at what punishments Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke received from Tsunade when Suigetsu's break up with Karin was brought up and both these idiots started bawling their eyes out."Ino explained as she then turned to face Sai who was awfully quiet.

"Oh no, you poor thing. You want a hug from Temari-onee-san?"

"E-eh!? Th-that's really not necessary! O-oi!?"the poor white haired teen couldn't even finish what he was about to say as Temari trapped him in her suffocating hug. You see, Temari hugs are really not thay plesant... or maybe they are, considering weather or not you like getting suffocated by her boobs. All in all before she's done you would look like a fish out of water after.

Sasuke watched as Shikamaru's right eye twitched. Seems like someone's got the green eye. "Troublesome woman, stop before you kill the poor guy."

Sasuke smirked, this should be interesting.

"Oh my, looks like someone wants a Temari hug too!"she said as she glomped him in between her boobs. Poor guy. For a genius he sure has a poor way with women, or was it only this woman?

The onyx eyed teen then watched Suigetsu gasp for air as he gave Shikamaru a look of pity.

"Haha. Boy Temari, you sure do know how to handle your boyfriend."Kankuro snickered as Gaara shook his head and sat beside an oblivious Shino, who was too sucked up in a book about insects to care.

"He is not my boyfriend Kankuro! He's just my favoirite person to see suffer."the dirty blonde countered with a scowl.

"A-ano... Temari-san I th-think he has had enough."Hinata said as she pointed to Shikamaru who stopped struggling awhile ago. Temari pouted and released him to reveal him looking as red as a tomatoe as he gasped for air. Sasuke guessed his blushing face came to not only because of lack of oxygen, but because of something else.

"Oh yeah! You guys heard of the party right!?"an agitated Naruto asked, directing the question to Gaara, Kankuro and Temari, bouncing in his seat as he did so.

"Haven't heard of it..."Gaara replied.

"Sasuke's reserving some place for us to have it. Can you guess where!?"Choji said as his mouth started watering from imagining the food being placed in front of him.

"No idea."Kankuro said.

Sasuke glared at them as he resumed eating his food.

"Kisame's Sea Food! Isn't that great!"Naruto announced as he grinned.

"The fuck did you get to do that!?"Temari said as she glanced at Sasuke.

"Tch. Non of your fucking business!"he growled out and excuessed himself. "Now if you'll excuess me I have some where to be."

"What's wrong with him?"Kankuro questioned.

Naruto only sighed and answered "Itachi."

* * *

><p>Idiots, idiots! They were all idiots! He thought as he stomped his way to the rooftop of the school. Can they not get the massage of 'do not mention Itachi' when he is around? Apperantly not! He gave a fustrated sigh as he opened the door to the roof... and there she was. Sitting by one of the benches waitting for his arrival as her pink locks flew about. Heh, funny how she resembled that ailien, and funny how that ailiens name was the same as hers if it was spelled backwards.<p>

"Hey."he said, startling her as he did so.

"Sheesh Sasuke-kun, could've at least given me some sort of warning before you go on and say 'hey' to me."she pouted as she moved to let him sit.

"Now where's the fun in that?"he smirk as her nose scrunched up in disaproval.

"So, I heard you got a punished by Tsunade-shishou for fighting with Naruto again. Is it true?"she questioned, her green eyes shining with mischief.

"Ugh, don't get me started!"he groan and leaned on her shoulder.

She only giggled and started strocking his raven locks. True he doesn't like physical contact, however if it's her then he doesn't mind. Oh how he missed her... They were both different, no matter how similar they looked. He was certain they were different. And with that thought in mind, he dozed off.

* * *

><p>Once he got home he found Sakura curled up on his sofa sleeping. He got the extra blanket and drapped it over her small frame and headed towards his room to get ready to sleep, since he already ate at his part-time job. Today was probably one of the worse days of his entire life luckly she was there for him. He smirked as he remembered the gentle strocks she gave him as he rested, he then looked back to where the pinkette was on his sofa and frowned.<p>

That's right. They were different, no matter how similar they looked...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.<strong>

**A/N:Yes! Finally done! Highfive! Wow that took long didn't it? Anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to review! By the way could you all do me a favour and check out my other story tittled 'Forest Stray'? Thanks.**

**1)A greek saying for the lowest part of the Underworld, a spirite of the abyss. Also father of the giants and husband of Gaia.**

**2)Tsundere, basically a person (mostly used for girls) who can't announce their feelings truthfully.**

**-Y**


End file.
